


Make This The Best Christmas

by AndreyaWinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas fic, Destiel - Freeform, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Previous mentions of Dean/Cas, Weecest, Wincest - Freeform, wincest christmas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 20:04:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1239118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndreyaWinchester/pseuds/AndreyaWinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>18 year old Dean drags an un-enthused 14 year old Sam to a High School Christmas party. Sam does NOT want to go, but he has no other choice. Things start to progress as the night goes on.</p><p>This is a very late Christmas fic, and I apologize--</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

This was the worse Christmas Eve Ever.

All Sam wanted to do was enjoy the time he got off of school that he just had started at two days before break. He didn't attend the School Dance, and he didn't go see the School play. He just wanted to re;ax at home a sulk. No presents under the Tree, No Dad home with them. Dean trying to give him a good Christmas but just being miserable as well and drunk of eggnog and alcohol.

But NOPE. Couldn't have a traditional Christmas eve. Dean INSISTED Sam go to some stupid Christmas party instead. Dean was a senior in high school, so he always got all the girls, even some guys chased after him, but Dean never showed interest in them.

The elder Winchester was 'Strictly' Heterosexual. Sam rolled his eyes, because even he knew that was a Lie. Dean could lie to himself and everyone else as much as he wants, nothings gunna hide the Truth. Sam knew his brother well. But Dean had a rep to keep, so he never told anyone he was Bi. Only way Sam knew because once, when Dean was a sophomore, he walked into his room while him and some 'Cas' kid were having a heated make out session in his room with plenty of breathy moans and dry humping. Sam had slammed the door so fast and ran to his own room he felt dizzy.

Cas had come to the house a few times after that. Even after we left the town Dean kept in contact with as for awhile, but something happened and the next thing Sam knew he never heard a thing about Cas again, and Dean had stopped texting him. Sam didn't care. Oh well, it happens.

But now Dean was in the cramped motel bathroom, adjusting his outfit. Dean decided to dress NICE for this party. He wore a Sleek silky Red button up and a white Vest with Green tie. His slacks were nice and black.

Sam sighed. He was a Freshman, he wasn't gunna fit in! He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. He was wearing one of Dean's old button ups, thin fabric and well worn. He wore a pair of jeans and old pair of Dean's shoes. Sam didn't have nice clothes....he wondered why Dean had so many? Sam felt like he looked terrible!

Dean emerged from the bathroom, hair spiked up and outfit looking nice.

"Ready Sammy?"

"I don't want to do this, Dean...." he mumbled. Dean laughed.

"Dude come on!"

"They're you're friends!! I just started there!" he huffed. Dad had insisted on taking him on his first hunt. Mini hunt, simple salt and burn, no injuries or anything. But it took awhile. Sam started school a month and a half late, hence the reason he was only there two days before winter break. And one of those days was a half day, so one and a half!

"just try it, okay? you are not gunna sit here and sulk for Christmas AGAIN this year." he said, fixing Sam with a serious look. "Tell ya what, just try it, okay? I bet there will be some pretty young girls there." he said, waggling his eyebrows. "Okay? If you don't like it, we can go home." he said, nodding softly. "Or I'll bring you home to sulk. Sam, I wanna have a GOOD Christmas Eve, cause God knows what our Christmas's are like...just Try Sammy?" he asked, and Sam sighed.

Dean had the worst puppy dog face, but it was those sparkling green eyes that always did it. He tried so hard. He sighed, rolling his eyes and nodding. "Fine, Dean." he agreed. Dean grinned, grabbing Sam's wrist and pulling him for the motel door, but Sam yanked his hand away. "I'm not five." he said, following the other out to his Car. they both go into the Impala and buckled up. Sam let out a shiver, seeing his breath in the car.

Dean had on Dad's brown leather jacket. Didn't really go well with his outfit, but the thing was warm. Sam didn't have any more hoodies....Kids always complained about getting clothes for Christmas. That sounded amazing for Sam. Even for his Birthday that would be amazing. He sighed softly, exhaling a puff of breath as he slumped in his seat as Dean started the Impala and cranked up the heater and drove down the road, singing lazily to the Christmas rock he had on the radio. 


	2. Mistletoe Disaster

They arrived at the party and Dean parked across the road from the house, swirling his keys around his finger before pocketing them. "Let's go, Sammy." he said with a grin, and Sam just lazily followed Dean up to the house and inside. The Second they were inside, the party host, Some chick, ran over and kissed Dean's cheek.

"Glad you could make it!" she said, batting her lashes. Dean grinned.

"Pleasure all mine." he said, winking and before Sam knew it, Dean was being Dragged off.

Great.

He sighed, looking around. He didn't see a single freshman....although he didn't really get much time to MEET any...He walked around until he found the livingroom, heading to go sit on a couch but finding it occupied by two couples, both heatedly making out. Sam blushed, going to sit down in a chair but found some drunk kid passed out, all sorts of profanities drawn all over his face by his friends.

Sam wanted to go home....Why was there even alcohol here it was a teenage party. Sure, Sam and Dean drank, but only cause what they had to Deal with sometimes. Sam never really drank though. He hated it. Dean on the other hand....

Speaking of Dean, Sam might as well try to find him and tell him he wanted to Go home. NOW. Not even five minutes into the party...He began to wander around the house, praying he wouldn't come across Dean in a...compromizing situation.

He turned the corner, and he literally ran into someone, falling back on his ass with a 'omphf!' He was frightened now. He was either going to get his face beaten in or....he wasn't sure...

"S-sorry." he muttered, Scrambling to get up and turning to leave, finding a wall of people behind him grinning at him. He blinked, body going ridgid. "U-Uh...Excuse me?" they didn't move though. Then he heard an all too familiar groan from behind him.

"It's alright Sammy." he chuckled, standing up but when he looked around, all eyes were on them, and he blinked. Sam turned around.

"Dean? Why are they all staring at us with grins...?" he asked, looking around. Then suddenly a low chanting of 'Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!' began to grow louder and louder. Sam's face flushed Red "W-what--"

Both Sam and Dean pailed slightly as they looked up above them, swallowing thickly. There hung was Mistletoe, indeed hung where they could see. Sam looked at Dean with a look of wide eye'd fear.

"Just Tell them we're Brothers." he muttered. Dean nodded.

"Guys, I can't kiss the kid Cause--"

"C'mon Dean! Are you too pussy to kiss a guy?" Someone yelled, and everyone laughed. Dean sighed, and gripped Sam's shoulder, looking at him for a moment before pecking him very softly on his lips. Literally nothing more than a family kiss. Sam secretly wished it was more...that it meant something...

"That's not a kiss!!" Some girl yelled, and Dean flushed.

"C'mon! that's good enoug--?!?!" Sam fisted his hands into Dean's shirt and before either of them knew it, they were kissing. Heated, sloppy slide of Sam's lips against Dean's, Sam's eyes shut tightly as his tongue slipped out, unsure what the fuck he was doing, considering that was his first kiss. The crowed went wild with Cheers, but then Sam was being roughly pushed away, and his eyes snapped open, and he was met with the sight of a wide eyed, frightened, confused, and angry Dean. Sam's eyes widened when he gathered what EXATLY had just happened, and he turned and booked it outta the hall and out of the house completely.

He ran a good two blocks before he had to stop, taking Deep, painful breaths, inhaling the cold winter air. He let out a feirce shiver, hands gripping onto each opposite arm and rubbing his arms, trying to warm him up. The cold fabric did jack shit to keep him warm. He glanced back, then shook his head. He already ran this far....they only lived about six, seven blocks away. He'd walk. it was only what, ten, fifthteen minutes? He didn't care. He began to walk, shivering softly as he did so.

Sam figured he'd fucked up. Fucked up real bad...He had just kissed /Dean/. His BROTHER. Of all people, good GOD....But it was just like he has alwas imagined, although in his fantacys Dean kissed back expertly, teaching him how to kiss like a pro....the Feelings arose when Dean brought his first girl back to the motel. Dean was only in seventh grade, Sam was in fifth. Dean had swore up and down sam was asleep, but thats only because Sam was VERY good at faking being asleep. He was asleep at first anyway. He woke up and Dean and the girl were just getting undressed as they made out. Ever since them Sam has had feelings for Dean. How sweet Dean was, how hot Dean was, how Dean sounded, made him feel....and hell, the way their life was going? the only one Sam would ever be able to have if he could have anyone.

But he couldn't Have Dean...Dean was his brother....His feelings escalated for Dean when he caught him and Cas making out and dry humping...He didn't stick around to figure out if that went anywhere. He had booked it to the bathroom and took a nice cold shower, but that did nothing for it so he instead he jacked off to the thought of Dean and Cas, wishing, imagining it was him instead... 

But now here he was, out in the cold with no coat and shitty shoes, thin clothes and tears spilling from his eyes and freezing on his face. He wiped his Tears, shivering as he did so. Damn, he was going to die out here. Get hypothermia or something.

Suddenly he heard the familiar roar of the Impala's engine comign down the street behind him, and his eyes widened. He was about to run for it, but Dean was pulled up beside him in a second.

"Sammy!" he called out the open passenger window. "Get in the Car. Now." he said, stricktly and Sam sunk down, waiting to be bitched out beyond beliefe...He didn't want to get in the car but....It was warm so reluctantly he got in, out of the cold, snowy side walk. He curled up on the seat, shivering. He was waiting for Dean to yell at him....but he didn't. He just pulled away from the curb and headed home. Maybe he'd wait for home...? Or maybe he'd tell Dad and Sam would get the beating of his life time...aybe even kicked out onto the streets oh good god...Dean wouldn't do that...would he...? Sam swallowed thickly, and he swore he could still /taste/ Dean on his lips...from just a simple kiss! He was losing it...He bit his tongue as they drove in Dead silence.


	3. I Saw You In The Doorway

They arrived at the motel within seven minutes, Sam getting out of the car hesitantly and quietly, and Dean getting out and slamming the door. He went into the motel, Sam following and before he could even explain himself, Dean had him shoved up against the door as it Slammed shut.

"Sammy...What- what the fuck was that back there?!" He asked, face still confused and shocked, definantly agery and...slightly hurt almost?

"D-Dean I'm so SO Sorry!! P-Please don't hate me or tell dad!!" he cried out, covering his face as his body shook with sobs.

"W-Woah woah Sammy, calm down..." Dean said, pulling Sam's hands away. Sam looked up through watery eyes, confused.

"B-But Dean I ki-Kissed you--" he stammered.

"I know...." Dean said quietly. "Look up." he said lightly, and Sam did. Hung above them right above the door was Mistle toe, and Sam's eyes went wide, but before he was able to look back at Dean, there was a soft pair of lips sliding along his own, bright green eyes fixed on his own. Sam was left in shock, so of course he didn't kiss back. He was about to, but Dean pulled back, licking his lips softly.

"Why did you kiss me like that at the Party?" he asked. Sam blinked, still in a slight daze because holy shit....Dean just _kissed_  him!!

"I-I...We were under the...mistle--" 

"NO, Sam. Tell me why you REALLY kissed me. Damn it Sam you never had your first kiss before that, and that was one hell of a real kiss if i ever had one." he said, searching his brothers hazel eyes. Sam blinked, tears still residing in his eyes, not yet dried or absorbed back into his eye.

Sam shifted. "Because I love you....More than a brother should love his brother." he mumbled softly, almost in a whisper as he looked away, slightly ashamed.

"Look at me." Dean's voice was soft, and when Sam looked up, Dean was wearing a genuine, happy smile.

"h-huh?" Sam was confused.

"Sammy, I've wanted you since you Caught me and Cas going at it." he said softly, Sam's eyes going WIDE. "Yeah Sam, I saw you peeping through the crack in the door. And I don't mean the time you saw us making out. I mean the time we fucked. I saw you watching and palming yourself you dirty little boy." he said, grinning as he kissed his jawline softly, and Sam shuddered, cock giving an interested twitch.

"Y-You knew I was there?" he asked, voice barely coming out in a whisper. "A-And you didn't say anything?" he felt his cheeks redden worse. Then it hit him what Dean had just said. Dean said he wanted him. wanted Him. He felt his heart skip a beat, But he was just staring, slightly in shock.

"Sammy? You still with me?" Dean asked, slightly worried as he snapped his fingers in front of his face. "Sam, Let me make this your best Christmas ever. Please, okay?" he grasped his chin and tilted his head up, pressing their lips together once more.

 


End file.
